We'll Never Escape
by dannyphantomg
Summary: Dean has 16 year old daughter, Claire with Meg. Meg left when she got Dean pregnant so Dean and Sam had to raise her by themselves. The Winchesters stopped hunting when she was born. Meg has now returned and needs the Winchesters help. MPREG. GRAPHIC BIRTH.


**We'll Never Escape**

_In an alternate reality Meg drugged Dean one night and got him pregnant with their daughter. When Sam and Dean went to kill her she disappeared and they never saw her again. 9 months later Dean had his daughter and named her "Claire". It's now 16 years later and Sam and Dean have escaped out of the hunting life. Dean makes his living as a mechanic and Sam helps Bobby out at the junkyard. Sam and Dean live in South Dakota not too far from Bobby's house in a suburban area. _

SCENE 1

_Dean is in the kitchen making eggs for breakfast. Sam is sitting at the table reading the paper. Dean calls out._

**DEAN**

Claire! Lets go, you're going to be late for school.

**CLAIRE**

I'm coming!

**DEAN**

She better hurry up.

**SAM**

Where are you going in a hurry?

**DEAN**

To the garage, I don't want to be late again.

_Dean puts eggs on a plate for Claire._

**SAM**

Since when did you care about being on time?

**DEAN**

Since a big raise is in the cards and I could become the new manager of the garage.

**SAM**

Well good luck.

_Dean yells out again._

**DEAN**

Claire!

_Claire then walks into the kitchen with her backpack._

**CLAIRE**

What? I said that I was coming.

**DEAN**

Come on eat your breakfast so I can take you to school.

**CLAIRE**

I'd rather walk.

**DEAN**

Why?

**CLAIRE**

I hate being seen in that car.

**DEAN**

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and too bad.

_Claire rolls her eyes and eats her eggs._

SCENE 2

_Dean pulls up at the front of the school._

**DEAN**

I'll be here at 2:45 okay?

**CLAIRE**

Yeah I was wondering, tonight is Grant's party and I really wanted to go and…

**DEAN**

No absolutely not.

**CLAIRE**

Oh come on why not?

**DEAN**

Because I said so. You don't need to be going to those kinds of parties.

**CLAIRE**

Dad, I'm 16!

**DEAN**

Exactly.

**CLAIRE**

But-

**DEAN**

End of discussion, now go to school.

_Claire mumbles._

**CLAIRE**

I can't stand you.

**DEAN**

Excuse me?

**CLAIRE**

Nothing.

_Claire slams the door and heads inside the school. Dean drives away._

SCENE 3

_Sam is at Bobby's house breaking down a car. Bobby walks out with 2 beers and hands one to Sam._

**SAM**

Thanks.

**BOBBY**

So how's Dean doing?

**SAM**

Tense as usual.

_Bobby smiles._

**BOBBY**

What else is new? So I go us a job.

**SAM**

I don't know Bobby.

**BOBBY**

Just listen. Some omens have been popping up in your area. I know you don't want to go back to the life but are you going to tell me that you're just going to ignore this?

**SAM**

Well we have been for the last 16 years. What's one more case? Why can't you get Rufus or Garth on it?

**BOBBY**

Because no hunter is as good as you and your brother.

**SAM**

I'm sorry Bobby.

**BOBBY**

Well you can't blame for trying.

SCENE 4

_Claire is at her locker and her best friend Ashlee walks up to her._

**ASHLEE**

So what did your Dad say?

**CLAIRE**

What do you think he said? I swear the all the man wants me to do is be cooped up in the house all day.

**ASHLEE**

That's a shame because I heard that Grant really wanted you there.

**CLAIRE**

You did?

**ASHLEE**

Mhmm. Come on its only one night. You never go out.

**CLAIRE**

It's not like that's my fault.

**ASHLEE**

But it's your life. Take control of it.

**CLAIRE**

I don't know…

**ASHLEE**

Fine Claire, sit at home once again and miss out on a social life.

**CLAIRE**

Fine. No you're right. You know what screw it. I'm in.

SCENE 5

_It's 3:30 and school has been let out. Dean is waiting at the front of the school in the Impala. All of the kids have cleared out and Dean is the only one left in the carpool lane. He takes out his phone and calls Claire and it goes straight to voicemail._

**DEAN**

Son of a bitch.

_Dean then dials Sam's number. Sam is still at Bobby's._

**SAM**

Hello?

**DEAN**

Hey have you've heard from Claire?

**SAM**

No why?

**DEAN**

I told her to be waiting for me after school and she's not here.

**SAM**

Well she didn't call me. Did you try her cell phone?

**DEAN**

Of course I did. Where the hell is she?!

**SAM**

Calm down. I'll meet you at the house.

_Sam hangs up the phone and Bobby walks in the room._

**BOBBY**

Something wrong?

**SAM**

Yeah Claire is missing. I got to go back home plus Dean's a mess. You're okay here right?

**BOBBY**

Yeah of course, I'll let you know if I hear from her.

**SAM**

Thanks Bobby.

_Sam drives to his house and sees Dean pacing back and forth on the phone._

**DEAN**

Well if you hear from her please call me. Thank you.

_Dean hangs up the phone._

**SAM**

No luck?

**DEAN**

None of the neighbors have seen her. What if something bad happened to her?

**SAM**

She's a smart girl. I doubt she would go in a stranger's car or something.

**DEAN**

No I mean demonic.

**SAM**

Dean…

**DEAN**

Seriously Sam. Just because we quit the life doesn't mean it's still not out there. Maybe we shouldn't have stopped.

**SAM**

No you did the right thing.

**DEAN**

But if I would've taught her a few things maybe she be able to defend herself.

**SAM**

Stop jumping to conclusions, especially those conclusions. All we can do is wait by the phone until someone calls, okay?

**DEAN**

Fine.

_Dean sits on the couch staring at his phone in his hands._

SCENE 6

_It's 12-0-Clock at night and Claire is at Grants party. She's wearing one of Ashlee's skintight black dresses that reveals a lot of cleavage. It was your basic drunken teenage high school party. Claire was standing by herself staring at her phone where it read, "10 miss calls from Dad" on the screen. Ashlee walks over to her with 2 shot glasses filled with vodka._

**CLAIRE**

Oh I'm not drinking.

**ASHLEE**

Oh come on you'll have a lot more fun. You seriously need to loosen up. Just have one shot.

**CLAIRE**

No my Dad would kill me if I got drunk.

**ASHLEE**

Your Dad's not here. My God Clair have fun for once.

_Claire stars at the shot and then with much confidence she takes back the shot._

There you go! Here take another.

_Claire takes back the next shot. Grant walks over with 2 red solo cups and gives one to Claire._

**GRANT**

I see you're having fun.

**CLAIRE**

Yeah it's a great party.

_She starts sipping on her beer._

**ASHLEE**

I'm going to leave you two alone.

_Ashlee walks away._

**GRANT**

Do you want to go upstairs? It's a lot quieter up there.

**CLAIRE**

Um…okay yeah.

_Grant grabs her hand and leads her up stairs to his bedroom. Claire walks into his bedroom and Grant closes the door._

**GRANT**

That's better right? I finally can hear myself think.

_Claire smiles. Grant sits down on the bed and gestures for her to sit next to him._

You know I've always thought you were really pretty.

**CLAIRE**

You have?

**GRANT**

Yeah, why do you think I invited you here?

**CLAIRE**

I always thought you never noticed me.

**GRANT**

I couldn't help but to notice you tonight, especially in that sexy dress.

_Grant starts to lean in closer. Claire hesitates but then gives in. on the bed they make out and then Grant puts his hand under her shirt to undo her bra. Claire pushes his hand away from her shirt. He whispers._

It's okay. Trust me.

**CLAIRE**

No, I don't want to.

**GRANT**

Come on Claire.

_He then starts kissing her harder trying to undo her pants. She pushes him off her._

What's your problem, bitch?

_He then pins her against the bed._

**CLAIRE**

No!

_She starts crying and then knees him in the nuts and kicks him in the face. She then runs downstairs and out the door with every one staring._

SCENE 7

_Claire is blocks away from the party and crying. She stops and sits on the sidewalk. She sits on the sidewalk. She looks at her phone and see's her Dad's number. _

_Dean gets up from the couch._

**DEAN**

I can't sit here anymore.

**SAM**

Dean where are you going?

**DEAN**

I remember her talking about some party that she wanted to go to at this kid Grants house. I'm gonna look up the address and head over there. You stay here in case she calls.

_Dean grabs his keys and heads over to Grant's house. Dean burst into the house and the drunken teenagers are startled. The music stops._

**DEAN**

All right party's over! Which one of you is Grant?

**GRANT**

Who the hell wants to know?

**DEAN**

Claire Winchester's father that's who. Where is she?

**GRANT**

Why would I know where that slut is?

_Dean throws Grant up against the wall. The teenager's gasp and back away. Grant is pinned up against the wall with Deans arm closing his airway._

**DEAN**

Let's try this again. Where is she?

_Grant struggling for air_

**GRANT**

She just ran out like 5 minutes ago.

**DEAN**

Where did she go?

**GRANT**

I don't know I swear!

_Dean lets go of Grant and Grant regains his normal breathing habits. Grant then walks away from Dean. Ashlee then taps Dean on the shoulder._

**ASHLEE**

Hi, I saw Claire turn down Main Street.

**DEAN**

Okay thanks.

_Dean runs out and get in the Impala._

_Claire is still sitting on the sidewalk crying into her knees. She see's bright car lights coming toward her. She squints her mascara filled eyes, barley being able to make out who it was. Dean gets out the car and he runs towards her._

CLAIRE?!

**CLAIRE**

Dad?

_Dean embraces her._

**DEAN**

Are you okay?

_Claire is now sobbing._

**CLAIRE**

Daddy I'm so sorry.

**DEAN**

Shh it's okay. Come on lets get you home.

_Dean then helps Claire get into the car and drives home._

SCENE 8

_Claire and Dean walk into the house and Claire runs upstairs. Sam watches her go upstairs and then looks at Dean._

**SAM**

What happened? Was she at the party?

**DEAN**

She was, and then apparently Grant tried to take advantage of her. Luckily she fought him off and ran out the party.

**SAM**

I guess she's a Winchester after all. Poor Claire.

**DEAN**

Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that she's okay but now that I know that, I'm gonna kill that kid.

**SAM**

What are you going to do?

**DEAN**

Well she's definitely grounded for life, but I'll let her sleep for the night.

_Dean slowly goes into her room to check on her. The lights are out and Claire is in her bed sleeping. He smiles relieved that she is okay._

SCENE 9

_The next morning Claire comes downstairs and Dean is sitting at the table reading his paper. He see's Claire walk in with a major hangover. He smiles._

**DEAN**

Happy Hangover.

**CLAIRE**

Meh…I just want to die.

**DEAN**

Vodka tends to have that effect.

_Claire sighs and sits at the table._

**CLAIRE**

Lets get on with it. How long am I grounded for? 2 weeks? A month?

**DEAN**

None.

**CLAIRE**

What? But I was so wrong.

**DEAN**

Oh I know you were. What you did was totally unacceptable but I thought about it and I think that you've gone through enough last night.

_Claire looks down at the table._

**CLAIRE**

Yeah about that…Thanks for being there for me.

**DEAN**

That's why I'm here.

_Claire smiles at Dean._

I just want what's best for you and I'm trying to protect you. You don't understand that are so many other evils out there, worst then last night that I never want to see you encounter. So no more secrets okay?

**CLAIRE**

Okay. But what are you talking about "other evils"?

_Sam then walks into the kitchen._

**SAM**

Hey.

**DEAN**

I thought you were at Bobby's.

**SAM**

Not yet I wanted to make sure you were okay.

_Sam smiles at Claire. Claire returns it._

**CLAIRE**

I'm okay. Thanks.

**SAM**

Good. You had this one a nervous wreck.

**DEAN**

Okay don't you have to be at work or something?

_Sam laughs._

**SAM**

I'm going I'm going.

_Sam then leaves. Dean folds his newspaper._

**DEAN**

I should get going. I'll be home around 6. Are you going to be okay by yourself?

**CLAIRE**

Yes Dad

**DEAN**

Okay.

_Dean gets up and kisses Claire on the head._

SCENE 10

_Claire is on the couch in her pajamas reading a teen magazine. When the doorbell rings. She looks up from her magazine confused for she or her Dad wasn't expecting anyone. She opens the front door and see's a brown haired women standing before her. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a purple shirt and skinny dark blue jeans. Claire looks the women up and down and smiles being polite._

**CLAIRE**

Hi, can I help you?

**MEG**

Yes you can. My name is Meg Masters you must be Claire.

_Claire looks confused._

**CLAIRE**

Umm…Yeah I am. How do you know me?

**MEG**

You're father and I go way back. He hasn't told you about me?

_Claire shakes her head. Meg smiles. _

Figures. You know you should ask him. You'll be surprised about what you hear.

_She pauses._

You are beautiful you know that? You look just like your Mom.

**CLAIRE**

You knew my Mom?

**MEG**

Oh yeah, we we're real close. Just give your Dad this.

_Meg goes in her back pocket and grabs the demon knife. Claire backs away scared._

Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Make sure you're Dad gets it; he'll know what it means.

_Claire grabs the knife and examines it when she looks up Meg is gone. Claire looks around for her and then closes the front door._

SCENE 11

_Dean comes back from work. Claire was examining the knife in the kitchen. She then hears Dean walk in the door and hides it in her back pocket._

**DEAN**

Hey, what are you doing?

**CLAIRE**

What? Nothing. How…um how was work?

**DEAN**

Fine…you never ask me that.

**CLAIRE**

What? Is it a crime to ask?

**DEAN**

What did you do now?

**CLAIRE**

Nothing. I do have a question though.

**DEAN**

Uh oh, here we go.

**CLAIRE**

How was I born?

_Dean stops in his tracks_

**DEAN**

What do you mean?

**CLAIRE**

Like the story of my birth and mom you never talk about her.

**DEAN**

There's nothing to say and the day you were born-There's nothing to tell.

**CLAIRE**

Really? That's it?

**DEAN**

Why do you want to know so badly?

**CLAIRE**

Because I think I have a right to know.

**DEAN**

Leave it alone Claire.

**CLAIRE**

Who's Meg Masters?

_Dean's eyes widen._

**DEAN**

How do you know that name?

**CLAIRE**

She stopped by and she wanted to give you this.

_Claire puts the knife on the table._

Dad, what is this?

**DEAN**

She came here? And you opened the door?!

**CLAIRE**

Who is she?!

**DEAN**

A very bad person, one that has it out for me.

**CLAIRE**

Why? What did you do?

**DEAN**

It's hard to explain.

**CLAIRE**

You know you make this speech about being honest and you can't even tell me who my mother is!

**DEAN**

She is your mother!

_It gets really silent._

**CLAIRE**

What?

**DEAN**

Honey I'm so sorry-

**CLAIRE**

That women gave birth to me?

**DEAN**

Not exactly.

**CLAIRE**

What does that mean? Am I adopted or something?

**DEAN**

No, No it just, it's really-

**CLAIRE**

Let me guess "hard to explain". I'm sick of that excuse. Am I your child or not?

**DEAN**

Yes I can guarantee you're my kid.

**CLAIRE**

How?!

**DEAN**

Because you came out of me!

_Claire gets silent and stands still._

**CLAIRE**

Excuse me? What do you mean I came out of you?

_Dean gets a look on his face that says how he regrets saying what he said._

**DEAN**

Sort of…

**CLAIRE**

Sort of? You don't just tell me you "sort of" gave birth to me. Did it happen or not?

_Dean sighs._

And don't lie

**DEAN**

Yes. I gave birth to you.

**CLAIRE**

How?

**DEAN**

I really don't feel like talking about this.

**CLAIRE**

Dad!

**DEAN**

Fine. You're mother was the one that did it to me.

**CLAIRE**

Again. How?

**DEAN**

It's really difficult to explain. Lets just say it happened and leave it at that okay?

_Sam then walks in the front door and into the kitchen._

**CLAIRE**

Did you know about this?

**SAM**

Know what?

**CLAIRE**

The fact that Dad gave birth to me.

_Sam looks at Dean surprised._

**SAM**

Umm…

**CLAIRE**

So it's true! Why didn't you any of you tell me? And how the hell did this happen?

**DEAN**

Claire you don't understand.

**CLAIRE**

Then help me. What happened 16 years ago?

_Dean looks at Sam._

**DEAN**

Okay. Before you were born, your uncle and I used to be hunters.

**CLAIRE**

You killed animals?

**DEAN**

No instead we killed ghosts, vampires, demons and other type of supernatural monsters.

**CLAIRE**

Monsters? Monsters are real?

**DEAN**

As real as you and me, the women who came to the house is a demon.

**SAM**

Your father let his guard down and let Meg seduce him.

**DEAN**

Yeah not one of my finest moments…

**CLAIRE**

But why did she impregnate you?

**DEAN**

So I'd stop hunting demons. It was smart. She knew I hated the fact that my father had us hunt at such a young age and that I would never do that to my own kid. The minute I found out I was pregnant I stopped hunting; Meg took the demon knife and then disappeared.

**CLAIRE**

Why did she leave?

**DEAN**

Her job was done. She got what she wanted.

**CLAIRE**

Then why is she back?

_Sam looks at Dean. _

**SAM**

She's back?

**DEAN**

Good you're caught up. Apparently she stopped by earlier today and gave back this.

_Dean pulls out the demon knife. Sam's eyes get wide._

**SAM**

Why'd she return it?

**DEAN**

Hell if I know. Claire go to your room I gotta talk to Uncle Sam.

**CLAIRE**

But Dad-

**DEAN**

Upstairs. Now.

_Claire rolls her eyes and heads upstairs._

SCENE 12

_Dean makes sure Claire's upstairs_

**DEAN**

What the hell?

**SAM**

I don't know.

**DEAN**

No seriously Sam!

**SAM**

I don't know! I should've listened to Bobby. He said this would happen.

**DEAN**

So what do we do? Summon her?

**SAM**

I think that's our best bet.

**DEAN**

All right I'll drive Claire to Bobby's, she should be safe there.

**SAM**

She's not going to want to leave.

**DEAN**

Too bad, I don't want her involved in any of this. If she gets hurt it's my fault.

**SAM**

Okay, I'll get what we need to summon Meg.

_Dean sighs._

**DEAN**

Here we go again.

SCENE 12

_Bobby answers the door to see Claire and Dean standing at the front porch. Claire is holding a suitcase. Claire walks into the house without acknowledging Bobby. Dean walks into the house._

**DEAN**

Thanks for everything Bobby.

**BOBBY**

Always here to help. Don't worry I'll keep a good eye on her.

_Dean walks over to Claire and pulls her aside._

**DEAN**

Listen I know this isn't easy but I need you to stay here for a couple of days.

**CLAIRE**

But I can help.

**DEAN**

No you can't. Don't you understand that this is dangerous? You know nothing about this world and I don't want you around it. Bobby will take care of you.

**CLAIRE**

You're going to kill my mother aren't you?

**DEAN**

I've got to go.

_Dean kisses Claire on the forehead._

I love you. Be good for Uncle Bobby.

_Dean walks over to Bobby who is by the door._

I'll call you to keep you updated.

_Bobby nods his head and Dean leaves._

SCENE 13

_Sam and Dean have the alter out and are saying an incantation in Latin. Meg then shows up standing in the middle of the Devil's Trap._

**MEG**

Sam and Dean Winchester. It's real good to see you two again.

**DEAN**

Wish I could say the same.

_Meg tries to walk toward them but is blocked by the devils trap. She looks down and rolls her eyes._

**MEG**

Really Dean I thought we were over this.

**DEAN**

Not until you tell me why you're here.

**MEG**

What? I can't pop in and say hello to my daughter?

_Dean doesn't answer and stares at her angrily._

Fine. Oh and nice job in raising our daughter or should I say keeping her in the dark about your past.

**DEAN**

You have no right to critique my parenting skills. You weren't there.

**MEG**

And that's why I'm here.

**DEAN**

Oh what you want me to believe that you want to help raise Claire? You're 16 years too late. You left me when I needed you most!

**MEG**

You had Sam.

**DEAN**

You're unbelievable.

**MEG**

She's my daughter too you know.

**DEAN**

No she's not.

**SAM**

What do you want with Claire?

**MEG**

I already told you.

**SAM**

Fine we can just leave you here to rot.

_Meg doesn't talk._

Lets go Dean.

**MEG**

Fine. It's Crowley.

**DEAN**

Crowley? King of Hell Crowley? What does he want?

**MEG**

I went against Crowley's army and when he found out he found me and then he sliced and diced and I finally escaped. Him and his minions have been after me for a little bit and just found out that I had a daughter with the man he hated most. He's now made her a target And of course you and Moose are on the list. I didn't come here to hurt Claire; I came here to protect her and to warn you. I'm not as heartless as you think I am. So are you going to let me out this trap or not?

_Dean grabs a knife and scrapes off the paint on the devils trap._

**DEAN**

You're on thin ice.

**MEG**

I'm shaking in my boots.

**SAM**

Is Claire safe with Bobby?

**MEG**

For now yes. But we need a plan because Crowley's going to find me soon or worse Claire.

**SAM**

So what do we do?

**MEG**

Wow. Do I sense that the world's best hunting duo is a little bit rusty?

_Sam and Dean look at each other with a guilty look._

Well first we need to find Crowley and then we kill him.

**SAM**

Find him? I thought you were running from him.

**MEG**

I can't run forever. But while I'm alive and free I might as well kill the bastard.

**SAM**

Well he's not stupid he's not going to respond to a summoning spell.

**MEG**

Exactly. That's why we'll use Claire.

**DEAN**

What? Over my dead body. She's my daughter.

**MEG**

Our daughter and which makes her perfect bait.

**DEAN**

I'm not letting that happen. Why are we even trying to help you? We might as well let Crowley find you.

**MEG**

Fine and once he kills me he's coming after you guys.

**DEAN**

Then we'll fight.

**MEG**

Oh please he's a lot stronger than he was 16 years ago. I won't let anything happen to Claire you just have to trust me.

**DEAN**

Yeah right trust a demon?

**MEG**

You did 16 years ago. You kill me Crowley goes after Claire and you two. You hand me into Crowley and smarmy dick will do the exact same thing. How else can I make my point?

_Dean slowly walks over to Meg._

**DEAN**

If anything happens to her-

**MEG**

You'll have my head, blah, blah, blah. We've been through this routine before.

**SAM**

You can't be serious? You're not actually listening to her are you?

**DEAN**

I'm not seeing a better option. No matter which way we spin it we're screwed.

_Dean, Sam and Meg get into the Impala and head to Bobby's house._

SCENE 14

_Bobby answers the door and his eyes widen._

**MEG**

Howdy Bobby, long time no see.

_Bobby looks over to Dean_

**DEAN**

It's okay Bobby she's with us.

**BOBBY**

And how is that okay?

**DEAN**

Can we come in?

**BOBBY**

Uhh…sure.

**DEAN**

Thanks.

_Dean, Sam and Meg walk in. Bobby closes the door and takes out his Holy Water flask. He walks to Meg._

**BOBBY**

Don't think just because your Claire's Mom that I won't kill you.

**MEG**

And don't think just because you're Sam and Dean's surrogate father that I won't slaughter you.

**DEAN**

All right put your junk away the both of you. Where's Claire?

**BOBBY**

Upstairs.

_Dean calls out_

**DEAN**

Claire, get down here.

**BOBBY**

What's going on?

**DEAN**

I'll explain in a minute.

_Claire comes down the stairs and is surprised to see her father and mother._

**CLAIRE**

Is that-

**DEAN**

Yes your mother.

**BOBBY**

An explanation would be nice you know.

**SAM**

It's Crowley.

**BOBBY**

Crowley? What does he want?

**MEG**

Me.

**BOBBY**

Great let him have her

**MEG**

That's nice I've been good to you.

**BOBBY**

No you've been good to you.

**MEG**

Fine don't help me and Claire dies.

**CLAIRE**

What?!

**DEAN**

Meg!

**MEG**

What? we're we planning on keeping her in the dark about this whole thing? Because that's just reckless parenting if you ask me.

**DEAN**

Well no one asked you.

_Dean turns to Claire._

You're going to be fine; I won't let Crowley hurt you.

**CLAIRE**

Who's Crowley?

**SAM**

A demon.

**CLAIRE**

_To Meg_

So he's like you?

**MEG**

Worse

_Claire nods her head._

**CLAIRE**

Perfect. I'm sorry Dad I thought I could handle this but I can't.

_Crowley then enters._

**CROWLEY**

No you can't.

_They all turn around and see Crowley standing there in a black suit. Dean stands in front of Claire protecting her. He grabs his gun in back pocket and Sam takes out the demon knife and points it at Crowley._

Moose, Squirrel, long time no spooning.

_He looks over to Meg._

**CROWLEY**

And I see you found my whore.

_He looks past Dean and sees Claire._

And something extra. Claire is it?

_Dean starts to walk towards Crowley._

**DEAN**

Back off.

**CROWLEY**

Oh please.

_With a flick of his hand Sam, Dean, Bobby and Meg go flying and hit the wall and are stuck and can't move. Sam drops the demon knife and Crowley walks over to Claire._

So you're the product of Dean and Meg. You're prettier than I expected.

_Crowley tucks the hair behind her ears. Claire starts to cry_

**DEAN**

Hey!

**CROWLEY**

Don't worry you're not the one I want. Yet. I've been looking for this whore.

_Crowley walks over to Meg_

So this is who you're shacking up with?

**MEG**

Anyone's better than you.

**CROWLEY**

That hurts.

_Crowley then stabs her in the thigh. She screams._

**MEG**

Just kill me.

**CROWLEY**

I don't think so. Instead I'm going to torture you until the end of time. And my first task is to kill the only person you actually give a crap about.

**DEAN**

No!

**CROWLEY**

Oh yes Dean.

**DEAN**

Kill me instead.

**CROWLEY**

Please, that'd be too easy. I like the challenge.

**DEAN**

Please, she has nothing to do with this! Come on Crowley, you're not even this sadistic.

**CROWLEY**

Oh that's right you've been out of the game for a while. Let me get you up to speed. I'm a demon and I like to kill.

_Claire looks and see's the knife that Sam dropped. She grabs it and runs toward the door and it shuts on its own. She turns around and Crowley is there, she goes to stab him and he grabs the knife and puts it up against her neck and she starts to sob._

**CLAIRE**

No. Daddy please.

**CROWLEY**

Daddy can't help you.

**DEAN**

Claire

_Dean starts to cry._

Look at me. You're going to be okay.

_She nods her head._

**CROWLEY**

And what are you going to do?

**DEAN**

There's one thing you didn't account for.

**CROWLEY**

And what's that?

**DEAN**

You're in Bobby Singers house you stupid son of a bitch!

_Dean pulls a book within arms length for him and a bucket of Holy Water falls on them. Crowley sizzles and screams. The hold that Crowley had on them is unleashed. Dean grabs the knife that Crowley dropped and stabs Crowley in the back killing him. Claire falls to the ground and sobs. Sam picks her up and rushes her clear of Crowley. Crowley falls to the ground. Dean stands over his lifeless body breathing heavily. He then tosses the knife. He hears Claire crying and runs over to her and hugs her._

Are you okay?

_She nods her head. He then pulls her in closer._

SCENE 15

_Claire is upstairs packing her clothes in her suitcase. Meg walks into the room._

**MEG**

Need any help?

**CLAIRE**

No I got it.

**MEG**

Look I'm not good with all of this touchy feely crap but I wanted to apologize. I screwed over you're Dad and I shut you out in the process. But throughout the years I did look after you. I love you.

**CLAIRE**

Then why did you did you do what you did? Why did you leave?

**MEG**

Because I was selfish, hell part of me still is.

**CLAIRE**

So my Dad really gave birth to me huh?

_Meg smiles._

**MEG**

Oh yeah. I wasn't there for all of it but what I saw with what I saw he was a whiny bitch.

_Claire laughes._

**MEG**

Claire I'm sorry but I can't stay here with you. You're Dad doesn't want you involved any of this demon stuff and I can't blame him.

**CLAIRE**

I understand.

**MEG**

Good.

_Meg walks out of the room and heads downstairs. She walks over to Dean._

Well this will be the last time you see me.

_Dean nods_

I can't be around her but that doesn't mean I won't be looking up at her.

**DEAN**

That sounds fair.

**MEG**

I really did mean it when I said you're doing a good job raising her. You both are.

_She looks at Sam._

**SAM**

Thanks.

**MEG**

I better get out of here before other demons see me being nice and they send me to heaven.

_Meg leaves Bobby's house._

SCENE 16

_Claire, Sam and Dean are in the car. Claire is in the backseat._

**DEAN**

So you know what happened you can't share with your friends.

**CLAIRE**

Trust me I won't. Not that they'd even believe me.

**SAM**

Are you okay Claire?

**CLAIRE**

Yeah I will be. But I still have one last question. What's my birth story?

**DEAN**

Claire…

**CLAIRE**

Oh come on. With all of the stuff that happened to me today you can't tell me that?

_Sam looks at Dean._

**SAM**

You might as well tell.

**CLAIRE**

Thank you.

**DEAN**

Whose side are you on?

_Sam laughs._

**SAM**

No one's I'm just voicing my opinion.

**DEAN**

I'll make a deal with you, when you turn 18 I'll tell you.

**CLAIRE**

You promise?

**DEAN**

Scouts Honor but, if you keep bugging me I'm going out on our deal.

**CLAIRE**

Fine.

_Dean pulls up to their house. Dean opens the trunk and Claire pulls out her luggage. She then looks at Dean and hugs him._

Thanks dad. I love you.

_Dean hugs back._

**DEAN**

I love you too.

_Sam is standing by the car sees this and smiles._

All right go inside and unpack. I'll be there in a minute Claire heads inside the house.

_Dean walks towards the opposite side of where Sam is on the car. They both put their arms on the hood._

**SAM**

Can you believe all of that?

**DEAN**

I know; at least Claire's safe.

**SAM**

So are you actually going to tell Claire her birth story when she turns 18?

**DEAN**

I guess I have to.

**SAM**

Man that was one crazy night.

**DEAN**

You remember that?

**SAM**

How could I forget?

SCENE 17

_It's now 16 years ago and Dean is 9 months pregnant. Sam and Dean are in Bobby's House. For most of the pregnancy Bobby let them stay there. Sam is putting on his pants and a shirt when he hears a knock on the bedroom door._

**SAM**

Give me a minute.

_Dean opens the door and is leaning on the doorframe._

Dude, I said give me a minute.

**DEAN**

It's time.

**SAM**

Now?

**DEAN**

Yeah.

**SAM**

Okay well relax, let me finish getting dressed, I'll call Bobby and we'll get you to Dr. Robert.

**DEAN**

I don't think I have time for that.

**SAM**

What? What do you mean?

_Dean gets a contraction._

**DEAN**

The baby, it's coming now!

_Sam grabs Dean and helps him over to the bed and has him lie down._

**SAM**

How long do you think you've been in labor?

**DEAN**

You know how they tell you not to freak out until the pain becomes unbearable?

**SAM**

Yeah…

**DEAN**

It's unbearable.

_Dean groans in pain._

**SAM**

God why didn't you tell me? We could've had your ass to Dr. Roberts by now.

**DEAN**

I don't know I thought the pain wasn't too bad and then my water broke and it got worse.

**SAM**

You're water broke?! And you just neglected to tell me that? Just great.

_Sam gets his phone off the dresser and dials Bobby's number. Dean slowly guides himself on the bed holding his stomach as he gets another contraction. Sam is still on the phone and then it goes to Bobby's voicemail._

**SAM**

Dammit.

**BOBBY**

*VOICEOVER*

This is Bobby Singer; you should not have this number.

*BEEP*

**SAM**

Bobby it's Sam, Deans in labor and we need you. Call me.

_Dean gets another contraction._

Okay just breathe.

**DEAN**

I don't need a Lamaze coach I need a doctor.

_Sam then gets an idea. He grabs his phone and calls Dr. Robert._

**DR. ROBERT**

Hello?

**SAM**

Dr. Robert! Hey, I need your help. Dean's in labor, could you haul ass and deliver this this baby because I have no clue in what I'm doing.

**DR. ROBERT**

Okay I'll be there as soon as I can.

**SAM**

Thanks so much.

_Sam hangs up the phone._

_He's on his way._

**DEAN**

Well he better hurry because I don't think we have much time.

_Dean puts his hand on his stomach._

You don't think it'll be demonic do you?

**SAM**

Let's not focus on that.

_Dean groans again._

Can I get you anything while we wait?

**DEAN**

Yeah a whisky double, neat.

_Sam chuckles._

No Sammy I'm okay. You look worse than I do.

_A contraction rips through him. He grits his teeth._

God this hurts.

_Sam takes his hand as he goes through the long painful contraction. Dean squeezes as hard as he can. Out of breath he pants._

I have to push.

**SAM**

What? No, wait until-

**DEAN**

I can't Sammy. The baby is coming fast. I can feel it.

_Sam then gets a blanket and throws it over Dean's legs. From there he takes off Deans pants and throws them on the ground. Dean adjusts himself by bending his legs and putting his back up against the headboard._

**SAM**

When you feel like you have to push just go for it.

_Dean gets a contraction and starts to push. Sweat drips down his face._

Oh my God I see the head.

**DEAN**

Yeah?

**SAM**

Yeah keep going.

_Dean pushes once again letting out a small labored scream._

You're doing great Dean.

_The screaming continues. Bobby then enters the house. He yells out._

**Bobby **

Sam? Dean?

**SAM**

We're up stairs Bobby.

_Bobby runs upstairs. Sam gets up from in between Deans legs and rushes to Dean's side and Bobby replaces Sam._

**BOBBY**

How you doing Dean?

**DEAN**

Oh just peachy.

_Dean gets a contraction._

**BOBBY**

Push.

_Dean pushes and squeezes Sam's hand._

I got the shoulders

**DEAN**

I just want it out of me.

**BOBBY**

You're almost done. One more push should do it.

_Dean groans. He pushes one last time screaming in the process. Bobby catches the baby. The baby cries._

It's a girl!

_He cleans it off and wraps it in a blanket. Bobby hands Dean the baby. Dean starts crying along with Sam._

**SAM**

She's beautiful. I'm so proud of you Dean.

**DEAN**

Claire. Her name is Claire Winchester.

_Dr. Robert runs it._

**DR. ROBERT**

Wow I guess you didn't need me after all. Congratulations Dean.

_Dean smiles._

**DEAN**

Thanks.

_Claire grabs Dean's thumb_

THE END


End file.
